disneys_past_and_futurefandomcom-20200213-history
Flipnote Studio 3D
Flipnote Studio 3D, originally announced as Flipnote Memo, is an upcoming free downloadable animation application set to be launched in February 2015 for the Nintendo 3DS. Developed by Nintendo EAD Tokyo, this successor to Flipnote Studio allows users to use three separate layers to create stereoscopic 3D animations, which can be exported into GIF or AVI format. Flipnote Studio 3D was launched with two online communities: Flipnote Gallery: Friends, and Flipnote Gallery: World. The app serves as a channel for the upcoming Flipnote animated series Past and Future, set to premiere in July 2015. Features Flipnote creation Largely similar to its predecessor, Flipnote Studio 3D allows users to create short animated sketches known as Flipnotes. Flipnotes can be made of hundreds of frames, and can be played back at a variety of speeds. The software offers users the option to create 3D Flipnotes by drawing different parts of the animation on up to 3 layers. The main tools include a pen, an eraser, and a paintbrush. New to Flipnotes Studio 3D are tools that draw shapes, fill enclosed areas (paint bucket), and insert text. The application features a limited color palette, including black, white, red, blue, green, and yellow. This is a slight improvement upon Flipnote Studio, which didn't include yellow and green. The selection tool is used to copy and manipulate parts of a frame. Users can also use the 3DS system's camera and microphone to add audio and photos to their creations. These animations can either be shared on the application's native online community, or by exporting them as GIF or AVI files. Online services Flipnote Studio 3D was launched along with two separate online services: Flipnote Gallery: Friends and Flipnote Gallery: World. As the names imply, the former allows for Flipnotes to be shared with people on the user's 3DS Friends List, and the latter is a worldwide community for sharing and viewing Flipnotes. Flipnote Gallery: Friends was a Spotpass service included as a part of Flipnote Studio 3D. The service allowed users to share Flipnotes with up to 20 people in their 3DS Friends List via temporary galleries. In addition, Flipnote Gallery: Friends featured a simple voting system. On November 1, 2013, Nintendo ended the Flipnote Gallery: Friends service in Japan, due to concerns that users, including minors, could exchange Friend Codes on internet forums and use them to send inappropriate content. Later, the Flipnote Gallery: Friends feature was removed completely from the application via an update. Flipnote Gallery: World is a paid community service, and the successor to Flipnote Hatena. Unlike Flipnote Gallery: Friends, this service was not discontinued. The service is based around 30-day "passes" that can be obtained in a variety of ways. There is also a window of time when anyone can connect to the service for free, based on the 3DS's System Time. Users receive one pass when they first connect to Flipnote Gallery: World as a free trial to the service, with additional passes being purchased for a small fee. Each pass, activated when the previous pass expires, grants users 100 Coins and 3 Star Coins which are required for various activities. A coin is required to perform most activities on Flipnote Gallery: World, including posting a comment or downloading a Flipnote They are also used to rate Flipnotes. Users may add as many coins as they want, based on how much they like the Flipnote. Users are given a very limited quantity of Star Coins. These are required to add another Creator to a user's Favorites, and can also be added to others' Flipnotes. Flipnotes can be posted using either a regular Coin or a Star Coin. If Flipnotes posted using a regular Coin don't receive any Coins within 30 days, they will be automatically removed from the service. On the other hand, Flipnotes posted using Star Coins will remain on the Gallery indefinitely regardless of whether it has received any Coins. There is also a section of Flipnote Gallery: World called Nintendo DSi Gallery, wherein Flipnotes transferred from Flipnote Hatena may be viewed and downloaded. This gallery is free to access. Users can participate in the Flipnote Gallery: World community as either a "Creator" or a "Collector." Creators make Flipnotes and post them to the gallery, while the role of Collectors is to find high-quality Flipnotes and help them become popular. Doing particularly well in either activity provides an opportunity for users to be granted a free 30-day pass to the service. External Links * Official North American site * Official European site